Femininity
by Zeraphie
Summary: Silent Magician wants to please his Dark Magician. A certain apprentice decides to meddle.SMxDM


**Feminine Magic**

"Oh, you're just so darn cute!"

"Oh…thank you…" Silent Magician hid the red staining his cheeks as his child form was brought to a tight embrace by Dark Magician Girl. He hid under the mass of long white hair and waddled back and forth. As it turns out, Dark Magician Girl was nothing like Faye, the girl in the movie. The real Dark Magician Girl was charming where Faye was hot-headed. Dark Magician Girl was bubbly where Faye was persistent. _Then again…_

With a quiet 'oof' he wriggled in the tight grasp as it was the third time Dark Magician Girl tackled him.

"Will you please let me go?" Silent Magician wanted desperately to look away with his shy persona taking over, but in every direction, he saw…_things_ of the Dark Magician Girl when he didn't need to.

"Oh, fine." Dark Magician Girl pouted before finally setting Silent Magician on the ground. "It's been a while! It'll be fun being in the hands of the young master!"

"Yeah…" Silent Magician whispered quietly. He sighed softly, the sadness overwhelming him. He liked working with Yugi, it made him proud being able to stand next to his master.

This was enough for Dark Magician Girl to flash a concerned look. She bent over, a frown settling upon her lips. "Are you okay?"

Silent Magician debated whether or not to shake his head or nod. He had only been handled by Atem once before, against Seto Kaiba when the rich man demanded for a duel. Even though Atem could handle him properly, his methods of doing so weren't his favorite. Silent Magician decided on shaking his head. "I'll miss Master Yugi."

"Aw, yeah. The little guy just gets to you right here; I can understand that." Dark Magician Girl smiled happily and patted her chest. "He was actually the one who bought me, you know. Then again, I think I was the one who insisted for him to buy me." She stuck her tongue out and shrugged. "I accidentally fell on him."

A small smile cracked upon Silent Magician's lips. "That sounds like something you're very capable of."

"Oh, it is," she laughed.

For a while, they sat there in silence, staring at each other. Silent Magician shifted in her gaze, unsure of what exactly to say, and in return, she only continued to smile. Earlier, he'd heard someone pass his fortress, and sensed the presence of dark magic. He hoped that it was Dark Magician coming to see him, but it was obvious that the other was nowhere to be seen. Yugi had broken apart both Atem's deck and his before beginning to build one for the tournament only one week away. "May…" he murmured quietly, "I ask where--"

"You know you suit each other." Dark Magician Girl's eyes widened and she clasped a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, you go first."

"N…no," Silent Magician stammered, cheeks burning once more. Dark Magician Girl would certainly be suspicious if he asked about Dark Magician. "Please, go on. What do you mean?"

"Your relationship; it mimics the Pharaoh's and the young master's." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"What do you mean?" He was confused, but also flattered that he was comparable to their deck masters.

"I suppose it's mostly just physically, but don't you see it? He's tall where you aren't." Dark Magician Girl smiled childishly and plopped down next to him. "But I haven't seen Mahad so happy in such a long time."

"I make him happy?"

"_Very_ happy." Dark Magician Girl nodded in agreement and giggled. "I haven't seen him this happy since…ever, honestly. I've known him for more than three-thousand years, so I'm sure it's okay for me to say."

"Oh." Silent Magician looked back to his feet, blushing once again. "He…makes me happy too." In fact, he really wished that Dark Magician was here right now. He'd gotten excited to get a visit from another monster, particularly that magician. Two days had passed since their last encounter, and he was beginning to wonder if their meetings were really coincidences as their being next to each other was becoming more frequent since the movie nearly a week ago.

"Oh, they're probably not. I think that the Pharaoh is trying to play matchmaker or something. Don't worry, Master Yugi's pretty oblivious to this sort of thing; that's probably why you and I are together right now." Dark Magician Girl suddenly grinned again and shrugged. "Or maybe he isn't. Who knows. And I'm pretty sure Mahad is with Atem. They went out to buy groceries."

"Ah…" Silent Magician looked up, head curiously tilted. "How do you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can you… read my thoughts?" He flushed, now worried about what Dark Magician Girl's true abilities were.

"Oh! It's always easy to read a virgin monster's thoughts!"

"Wh-wha?"

"Oh, _oh._ Not _that_ kind of virgin, but just the more innocent, naïve kind of way, you know?" Dark Magician Girl suddenly frowned, arms crossed in confusion. "Hm, that would be the right word to describe you, wouldn't it? Then again, you're not really _innocent_, just innocent! You know? Hm…"

It was then that Silent Magician questioned if Dark Magician was the one to rub off on Dark Magician Girl with his ramblings or the other way around. He smiled softly, slightly uncomfortable. "Can you… continue?"

"Ah." Dark Magician Girl snapped out of her own confusion and genuinely grinned. "Back to what I was saying. Mahad was very serious as a priest. You could barely crack a smile out of him, but I suppose Atem was the same way before he met Master Yugi. He's more lighthearted nowadays; I think he sees a lot of himself in you."

"He…does?"

"Most likely," Dark Magician Girl nodded profusely and crossed her legs. "Have you two kissed yet?"

"You…aren't interested in him." Silent Magician's eyes widened in realization. "Are you? You've…never thought about pursuing him."

"What? Oh no, no." Dark Magician Girl laughed softly and shook her head. She sighed gently, resting her head on her hand before looking up. "As I'm sure you already know, that movie made in dedication to the Dark Magician was completely bogus."

"So what's the real tale of the Dark Magician then?"

"That's…something that Mahad is going to have to tell you." Silent Magician was disappointed, but only nodded. All he asked for was Dark Magician's trust and being stripped of that would be horrible. In return, Dark Magician Girl pressed a hand to her chest. "I was in love with the Pharaoh."

Dark blue eyes widened with fascination. "Really?"

"A veerryyy long time ago. That time ago, I thought, Ra, I _knew_ that Atem and I could end up together, but he put duty before his heart." Dark Magician Girl then gestured to the amethyst-eyed boy who hovered over Silent Magician's card. "I was gone for a very long time before I realized the Pharaoh's duty became protecting Master Yugi and soon, Yugi became his heart as well."

"Oh…" Silent Magician looked up to Master Yugi, who stared at the card above them obliviously. He noted the twinkle in Yugi's eyes; the one that only shimmered brighter when in the presence of Atem. He titled his head curiously. "He's always very happy around Master Atem."

"You're always happy," Dark Magician Girl beamed, "around the one that you love."

"How do you know when you're in love?"

"Oh, trust me. You'll just know." Dark Magician Girl grinned again and she pulled Silent Magician into another hug. "Oh, you're just so darn cute asking all of these questions, Silent Magician!"

"I suppose…" He blushed again, struggling to get out of Dark Magician Girl's hold.

"Now," she declared with another frightful grin. "Do you want to know the best way to scare Mahad? I know absolutely the _best_ ways to frighten him!"

"Aibou, I'm home." Atem shut the door behind him and securely locked the door. He shifted the grocery bag in his hands and looked at the new pack of cards in his hand. A wicked grin crossed his lips; he wondered what his partner would say next week when he unveiled the powerful deck.

When he set the groceries on the table, he instinctively reached for Dark Magician from his back pocket. He stared at the card, only amused by the mischievous smirk across Dark Magician's lips.

"We'll see who comes up on top then, won't we?" Atem chuckled as he put away food one-by-one. "After all, according to Yugi, you lost because you were victim of Silent Magician's puppy dog eyes."

"Other Me! Just in time; all I need is the Dark Magician and I think I'll be done!" Yugi appeared across the counter with a smile on his face. Immediately, he grabbed one bag and began unloading it in the fridge.

"You rearranged your deck already?" Atem said, surprised.

"Well, I certainly couldn't let you see what cards I took and stuff, now can I?" Yugi grinned mischievously. He stood at the tip of his toes, lightly tapping a kiss to Atem's cheek before putting soup cans in the pantry. "I have most of my deck planned, I think I can go card shopping next weekend and get the last few I've been needing."

"Without me?"

"Yes without you. Oh, is the great Pharaoh of Egypt really pouting?" Yugi sniggered softly as he stuffed the grocery bags in drawers. "You're the one who wanted to get groceries by yourself and assert your independence."

"Yes, well, I assure you this time that I didn't mix the cat food with our cereal." Atem snaked a hand around Yugi's waist and guided them to the couch. He arched an eyebrow at the two cards sprawled on the table. "Why do you have Mana next to Silent Magician?"

"Oh? Guess I didn't notice." Yugi leaned over. "Is there a problem?"

"No, I suppose not." Atem shook his head and set his Dark Magician on the other side of Silent Magician. He was shortly interrupted when Yugi straddled his lap.

"Um…Mana?"

"Oh, Mahad! You're back already!" Dark Magician Girl grinned and pulled Silent Magician's arms into a tighter grasp around her. "Did you have fun grocery shopping?"

Dark Magician blinked, unsure what to make of this scene. "The Pharaoh…let me see what cards he would be using."

"Oh, that's good! Then we know what we can prepare for, right?" Dark Magician Girl grinned and rested her head on Silent Magician's shoulder. "Sorry, Silent Magician! See, I told you you were in good hands with the Pharaoh! He won't let anything happen to you!"

"Y…Yeah…" Silent Magician murmured softly. He nodded. "I'll trust you if you say I should." He looked over to Dark Magician, noting lightly at the discomfort in his superior's eyes.

"Well," Dark Magician Girl said quickly as she released Silent Magician from her grasp, "I guess that means I ought to get going!" Before anything else could be said, Dark Magician Girl disappeared without a trail left behind.

"Uh…bye…" Silent Magician scratched his head, still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"So, do you like her?" He jumped at Dark Magician's voice.

Turning around, he shrugged after looking between Dark Magician and where his female counterpart used to be. "She's very nice."

"I see…"

That was enough for Silent Magician to frown. Dark Magician's tone was similar to how he had reacted to Silent Swordsman; maybe even worse. Silent Magician shuffled between his feet before running up to Dark Magician. He took hold of the other's arm, eyebrows furrowed. "But I was disappointed when you weren't the one showing up at my door."

"Oh." The relief was easily heard in Dark Magician's voice. Silent Magician smiled softly to himself as he tugged harder on purple robes.

"Um, Dark Magician?"

"Yes, disciple of mine?"

"May I…hug you?"

A chuckle left the other's lips. Dark Magician swept him off his feet and pulled Silent Magician in a protective embrace. "You may always hug me, Silent Magician."

"Mmkay," Silent Magician murmured softly. He buried his head into Dark Magician's chest and breathed in the scent of concoctions. "It'll feel weird," he mumbled, "battling you again."

Dark Magician vibrated against him with a gentle laugh. "We'll still be friends off the battlefield, Silent Magician."

"Yeah," Silent Magician snorted. He rolled his eyes. "If I remember correctly the last time we faced each other on the battlefield, you had a thousand knives ready to pierce through my skin."

"But I didn't," reminded the other.

"Yeah. You didn't." Silent Magician pulled away, eyes gleaming with curiosity. He blushed, watching as lovely light blue eyes followed his actions. "Dark Magician?"

"Yes?"

Silent Magician inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes, tugging the purple wizard down before lightly kissing him on the lips. The sensation only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for Silent Magician to feel electricity jolt through his bones. When he opened his eyes, pink was very much visible on the other's face. "Dark Magician?" he whispered inquisitively. Had he kissed wrong?

"What was that for?" Dark Magician said softly.

"W…was I not supposed to?" Silent Magician backed away again, eyes widened. He looked to the ground, ashamed of what he'd just done. "I…apologize…"

"No no, it's fine." Dark Magician laughed softly and pulled the smaller wizard in his arms. "Just…unexpected. The good kind of unexpected. I loved it."

"Dark Magician Girl told me…that the great master would be happy if I were to erm, 'lay one on him.'" White hair brushed into blue eyes. A blush surged across his cheeks. "Does it make you happy?"

Dark Magician pulled away white locks and smiled. "It makes me very happy, young one."

"It's a shame, really, don't you think?" Yugi curled into Atem's body as they lay comfortably on the couch. He was on top of Atem, arms wrapped around the other's stomach. "I'll miss Silent Magician; I barely got to battle with him."

"But you rarely get the chance to use Dark Magician nowadays." Atem arched an eyebrow and chuckled. "Do you want your Silent Magician back?"

"Oh no, no. It's a fair trade; my Silent Magician for your Dark Magician." Yugi nodded sincerely and flipped through the many channel on tv. "They suit each other; different in every way but the same. Just like us."

"Like us?"

"Silent Magician and Dark Magician are very loyal. Dark Magician is ruthless and would sacrifice his life. Silent Magician is more naïve and kindhearted, so he would be very considerate of the other. Dark Magician is cunning, but Silent Magician is blunt."

"Ah." Atem nodded and pulled Yugi into a light kiss. "Just like us. "

"Dark Magician?"

"Yes?"

"Can we…hug again?"

"Always, my love."

--

**Author's Note: **

Lalala~ Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
